1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to an apparatus for automatically closing a seat on a water closet, and more specifically to combinations of air fresheners with apparatuses for automatically closing a seat on a water closet.
2. Background
Complaints from women about the inability of men to put the toilet seat down after use are legion and legendary. (Never heard are complaints about women not putting the seat up after use!) Numerous approaches for automatically closing a seat on a water closet, or toilet, or commode, have been patented. None have met with notable commercial success. Some of the patented inventions are unsightly, some are difficult to clean, some are too expensive, and some are not safe for use around small children.
Accordingly, what is needed is an automatic toilet seat closing device that is inexpensive, easy to clean, not unattractive, and safe.
A fragrant water closet closer is presented that puts the seat down automatically using the force of gas pressure. The pressurized gas includes a fragrance and the fragrant gas is released into the atmosphere by operation of the apparatus. In one embodiment, a predetermined amount of fragrant, pressurized gas may push a piston to a first distance, which piston exerts a force to push the upright seat closure to an unstable, descending position, and thereafter the piston moves to a greater, second distance, opening a vent to dispense the fragrant gas into the room. In a second embodiment, the fragrant, pressurized gas is directed against the seat through an extending bellows which sealingly engages the toilet seat or cover when the seat or cover is in the upright position. When fragrant, pressurized gas is channeled to the bellows, the bellows maintains its seal for a short time while the pressure rises to push the seat over. Additional embodiments are also presented. The source of pressurized gas may be a pressurized gas cannister of any convenient shape or size. The fragrance may be in the gas cannister originally or the fragrance may be entrained by the gas as it moves from the cannister to the room. In a third embodiment, a module comprising a container of fragrant pressurized gas, a consumer-adjustable piston, and an actuator button adapted to be pressed by the flush lever in flushing the toilet, is attached to the toilet tank. The gas may be a mixture of gases, including air. The descent of the seat is slowed, for safety, by a torsional damper on the seat axle, a pad of resilient material near the axle, a bellows, or similar means. A seat-decelerating bellows is disclosed which may expel fragrant air. The apparatus may be activated, directly or indirectly, by various means, such as flushing the toilet or stepping away from the toilet.